You're Mine (AugustMarlena)
by WhiteNoisePhantom
Summary: This is a little one-shot for a tumblr friend, its August/Marlena (I know that its not popular but still I think it needs more love!) Contains heavy smut and a lemon.


_"You're Mine" _

_August/Marlena_

_Water For Elephants_

_**Author Note:**__ This contains smut, and a lemon, if you do not like that sort of thing, please move along. thank you and I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

August walked down to the back train car, jumping between spaces as needed. He slipped down the latter, making his way to his bedroom. Marlena sat at the vanity looking a bit flustered. August grinned slightly moving to her side, pressing his chin to the crook of her neck.

"Hello my darling," he purred his lips pressing into her skin.

"Oh hello Auggie, you scared me!" Said Marlena jumping at his sudden appearance.

"It seems you were able to make your way back safely, I was worried when I lost you in the crowd." Commented August, referring to the raid that had happened only moments before that had cut their celebration short.

"You don't need to worry I'm fine, I just tore my stockings is all."

"Pitty," cooed August, smoothing his hand onto her leg. Marlena turned toward August her hand reaching up to his cheek, a small smile on her lips. August stood up fully pulling Marlena into his arms as if they were in a dance.

"August!" she said in a gasp surprised once more by his sudden gesture.

"You'll never leave me dear," he kissed her neck again, "Will you?"

"Never."

August smirked agaist her skin, looking up into his wife's eyes. He wanted to look in her eyes and hear her say it.

"Tell me you are mine," he commanded lighlly, his grey eyes welling sharply into hers.

"I'm yours August, no one elses." She pressed her lips to his, tangling her fingers in his hair.

August needed to hear no more, he pulled at her waist jerking her to himself, closing all space between them. He lead her to the curtained off portion of the car, pushing her onto the bed. Marlena parted her lips from his taking in a brief breath, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing like a curtain by her cheeks.

Her hands slipped from his hair over to his shoulders, slipping the black dress coat from his shoulders. August briefly pressed his lips to hers again, his hand slipping down her side to her legs, opening them. He smoothed his hand under her dress, pulling it up to her waist, letting his fingers slowly drag up to her hip.

He pressed his lips to hers in a tight, heated kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Marlena wrestled with him for dominance but August would not allow such a thing to happen. His expert kiss took over hers, as his hands began to slip down her stockings. With a tight gasp, Marlena felt August plunge his fingers between her folds beginning to lightly message the moist flesh there. He chuckled feeling her tighten up around his hand, her face tightening as his skilled fingers touched her so tantalizingly

"A-August," she gasped his name her grip on his shoulders growing tight.

"Again my darling, cry for me." He commanded, quickening his pace, his finger thrusting harder. .

Marlena choked on a gasp, roughly moaning his name once more as he commanded. August chuckled pleased, kissing her again. He slipped his fingers from her moist folds, grinning wildly into his kiss.

"I haven't lost my touch it seems," he muttered to himself, moving his lips from Marlena's.

August proceeded to slip off Marlena's dress, tossing it aside. Instinctively she placed her hands over her chest, hiding herself from her husband's view for a moment. August simply chuckled pushing her arms aside, kissing down to one of her breasts.

Marlena entangled her fingers in his hair again, biting her lower lip as August took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue twisting around the fleshy nub. She writhed under him, pressing herself harder to his touch. He grinned, his hands smoothing down between her legs again, spreading them apart. August wrestled with his belt, and unbuttoned his pants pulling them off, and adding to the pile of clothing on the floor.

August moved to the other breast giving it a similar treatment as he began to message his fingers inside Marlena once more. All August did teased her, he wanted Marlena to beg for his touch, he wanted her to plead for him.

"Tell me what you desire darling, scream for it," he moved from her breast for a moment, staring deep into her clouded eyes.

"A-August," she mumbled, her nails digging into his back as he plunged another finger inside of her.

"Scream for me!" He growled playfully.

Marlena tugged at his shirt pulling him more forward, causing his erection to graze August's hand at her entrance. She groaned out his name again, her body was begging for his familiar warmth, and his firm touch.

August slipped his hand from her, instead moving his hard member against her folds. He teased her, simply grazing himself against her tender flesh. Marlena growled tugging at his shirt, forcibly pulling him closer. August placed a soft kiss on her lips, ramming himself inside her, at last giving her what she wanted. Pure bliss passed over Marlena as August relentlessly began to thrust inside her, he took no time in gathering a strong pace.

His hand tugged at her thigh, pulling her legs more around himself to get a better position. August moved his hands to Marlena's hair, grabbing fists full as he continued to well himself inside her. He could feel her juices around him raising the amount of pleasure he felt. Marlena buried her face in his neck, biting roughly. August groaned as she nibbled on his neck, and as her body tightened around him. He quickened his pace, pounding even harder as he came inside her.

He pulled out, flipping Marlena on her stomach, reentering her from behind with little space in between the act. Marlena gripped at her sheets, moaning into her pillow, her face tightening roughly as he began to thrust again. August began to pant harshly, grunting with each thrust, his hands gripping her breasts, the tips of his fingers playing with her nipples.

"Who is it you belong to my dear?" He groaned, pressing harder.

"A-August!" She choked out.

August groaned pleasingly, roughly pulling out of her. He rested his cheek on her cold moist back, still panting harshly. August placed soft kisses up her back moving to her ear.

"That's right darling, you belong _to me."_


End file.
